SABOR AGRIDULCE
by ginny15black
Summary: un curso,unos amigos,unos enemigos,una mente llena de hormonas,y una locura sacada de no se sabe donde mezclamos los ingredientes y obtenemos sabor agridulce
1. Chapter 1

Una chica pelirroja con bonitos ojos verdes ,delgada y de mediana estatura empezaba a andar mientras sin girarse contestaba a su hermana y a su novio

-adios Lili-comentó Vernon con desprecio

-bueno monstruo aquí te dejo,ahora estarás en tu salsa

-vete al diablo

-la próxima vez no te traeremos en coche

-pues bien por ti¡adiós¡-grito roja de furia

-Lili-gritó una voz

-¿y ahora que?¡Pam-gritó de nuevo la pelirroja corriendo a abrazarla,aquella era Pamela Silverston ,con el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones la chica tenia un rostro bastante infantil poco acorde con su personalidad,era alta y delgada,la más alta de todas

-¿y bien?dejame adivinar,discutiste con tu hermana

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-la vi con el gorila armando un "espectáculo"-contesto llevándose un dedo a la boca haciendo amago de provocarse el vomito

-mira eso...pajarito en apuro-observó Lili señalando a un chico de pelo negro con ojos verdes,alto y con buen cuerpo gracias al quiddicht,Brian Lamberg,el joven estaba sumamente rojo,y un par de chicas hablaban con el cogiéndole del brazo de vez en cuando

-¡Brian¡-saludó Pam

-bueno yo me tengo que ir...-dijo el chico huyendo

-ya hablaremos

-seguro...

-te hemos salvado-dijo Lili abrazándolo

-si,aihh Brian..nadie escapa a tus encantos-se burlo Pam mientras el chico se volvía a sonrojar

-Rachel esta despidiéndose de sus padres en la entrada-informó él

-vamos-dijeron caminando sobre sus pasos allí una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules peleaba con sus padres

-Lili mejor...-empezó Pam

-si ,lo sé me quedo aquí

Los padres de Pam eran de las mas ricas familias sangrepuras y aborrecían a los que no eran sangre puras o a los que eran pobres.

-voy a hacer lo que quiera-dijo rachel rebelde

-escúchame bien,si sigues diciendo eso te sacaré del colegio-le advirtió su madre,pero cuando vió a los dos amigos que provenían de familias respetables volvió a sonreír hipócritamente

-¡Pamela,Brian¡¿qué tal?os estuvimos esperando este verano

-disculpe señora Hilton no pudimos asistir-respondió Brian educadamente

-vamonos-dijo Rachel avergonzada

-¿no piensas despedirte de tu padre?

Rachel le abrazó y cuando se apartó el hombre le tendió un pequeño saco lleno de galeones

-pásatelo bien y aprueba

La chica cogió el dinero y se despidió de su madre con un movimiento de cabeza ,luego se giró para irse

Se dirigieron al tren ya junto a Lili,porque solo faltaba April ,que como siempre llegaba tarde siempre se encontraban directamente en el tren,vieron a su padre por el camino con una mujer más joven muy enjoyada

-hola-saludó el padre muy simpático parándose

-cariño llegaremos tarde-dijo de manera impertinente la mujer de al lado

-¿señor Johanson donde esta April?-preguntó Brian

-ha subido al tren, hoy hemos llegado pronto,¿cómo ha ido el verano?

-bien-respondieron todos bien aunque solo uno decía la verdad

-bueno me tengo que ir ...ya sabéis...-dijo señalando con la cabeza a la mujer que taconeaba impaciente

-¡adiós¡

Todos subieron al tren

-¿dónde estará April?-preguntó Brian

-AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Los cuatro se miraron y hecharon a correr hacia el compartimiento del que provenía el gritó,Brian llegó el primero y abrió la puerta violentamente

-¿estas bien?¿qué haces ahí?

Una chica de constitución delgada y mediana de estatura,con ojos azules y pelo castaño y ondulado saltaba de asiento en asiento

-¡MÁTALA ,MÁTALA ,MÁTALA¡

-¿a quién?-preguntó el desesperado

-mar-¡MARIPOSA¡-chilló consternada

-¡ahí¡-señaló Pam que ya había llegado al compartimiento con las demás

Entre todos se lanzaron contra ella mientras April corría evitándola por encima de los asientos

Lili Pam y Rachel saltaban como locas ,April estaba agazapada ,la mariposa voló y se puso delante de la castaña que se quitó el zapato y empezó a pegarle hasta que el moreno le cogió de la muñeca

-¿no crees que ya esta suficientemente muerto?

-hay que asegurarse ,estúpida mariposa-cuando la chica se cansó todos se habían sentado ya ,la chica se quitó el otro zapato y saco otros de su baúl

-no me voy a volver a poner estos zapatos, los colgaré en mi muro de la victoria

-tu no tienes ninguno de esos-observó Lili

-¿ah no?¡pues pienso construir uno¡

-bueno¿ y que tal el verano?-preguntó Pam

-mal-refunfuño April

-fatal-prosiguió Lili

-peor aún–finalizó Rachel

-bueno el mío..-empezó Brian

-anda Brian no nos deprimas-rogó Lili sabiendo lo perfecta que era la familia de el chico y las vacaciones que solían pasar

-vimos a tu padre y a Sharon-le dijo el chicoa la castaña

-¡la odio ,la odio,la odio¡

-valla parece que alguién hoy se a despertado en contra del universo-sonrió Rachel

-¡se a pasado todo el verano corrigiéndome,es una cursi,y mi padre siempre tiene que darle la razón ,"eres una estúpida ,deberías peinarte mejor,no sirves para nada April"-dijo la joven levantándose roja de furia y coviendo el segundo y el tercer dedo de cada mano de arriva a abajo

-pues el idiota de mi ""cuñado"se pasó el verano en casa..esos ya no se separan...seguro-comentó con pesar la pelirroja

-mira la parte positiva, al menos tu dentro de nada te deshaces de ella-observó April apoyada en la puerta

-pues mi padre ahora se cree que puede comprarme ,siempre me a ignorado con sus negocios y ahora no para de hacerse el simpático, y luego esta mi madre que..bueno ya la conocéis-dijo mirando con pesar a Lili y April-¿y tu que tal Pam?

-todo lo bien que una puede estar en casa de tíos con mis tres primos gritando todo el día y mi tía quejándose siempre

-dios existe y esta claro que nos odia...-se lamentó April

-a mi..

-cállate Brian-repitieron a coro sonriéndole

En eso la puerta se abrió y April calló para atrás ,Malfoy la cogió por reflejo pero al volver en sí la empujó con violencia hacia adelante con despreció

-¿quién te crees sangresucia?-silabeó a la chica que estaba en el suelo

-¡Malfoy ya te lo advertí déjala en paz¡-gritó Brian levantándose

-eres la vergüenza de los sangre pura

-¡VETE¡-gritó Lili

-valla parece que todos los sangre sucia os juntasteis aquí

Pero Malfoy había dicho ya demasiado,April se le habia tirado al cuello,y empezó a golpearle ,desde el suelo los dos se peleaban mientras Brian trataba de separar a Aril de Malfoy que se había pegado como una lapa a ella,en otra parte del vagón...

-que porquería-dijo una chica rubia tintada mirando reprobatoriamente a su novio

-Cristine esto es la principal alegría de mi vida ,deberias probarlo-comentó Lupin

-buen chiste –se rió una chica morena que estaba al lado, abrazándose a un moreno de ojos marrones

-Shelly-Ann hace calor-renegó James apartándose

-sois unas pesadas-se burló Sirius

-tu calla...deberias salir con alguién-le cortó la morena

-libertad-deletreó él-yo nunca me ataré a nadie-comentó pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello

-eso decimos todos...¿qué es eso?.James agudizó el oído

-Petter ve a ver-mandó Sirius y un chico enjuto salió corriendo

Al cabo de dos minutos Petter entró con cara de sorpresa

-Evans ,Johanson etc se están pegando con los slithering

Al oir estas breves palabras todos se levantaron deprisa dirigiéndose hacia donde había varios grupos empujándose por ver ,Sirius carraspeó y les al ver quienes eran les dejaron pasar, aquello era un autentico caos April y Malfoy daban vueltas por el suelo Brian trataba de separarlos mientras Lili estiraba el pelo a una slithering rubia que solía acompañar a Malfoy,Pam con menos suerte estaba arrinconada contra la pared ,levantada cor el cuello de la túnica por un gorila apellidado Goyle,Rachel tiraba de la túnica de este sin moverle un solo centimetro ,

Los chicos se dvividieron Sirius fue a ayudar a April y a Brian,Remus fue a encargarse de Goyle y James se dirigió hacia Lili,sus novias miraban entretenidas la escena

-¿no deberíamos ayudar?-pregunto Shelly Ann ,ambas se miraron y sonrieron

-nahh

James se llevó a Lili que continuaba pataleando en el aire afuera,

-déjame volver Potter

-no

Entonces la chica arremetió contra el ,el la puso de espaldas a el y la bloqueó por los brazos

-cuando te tranquilices volveremos

-eres un idota

-no tengo prisa

-aggghhhh

Cuando Lili volvió no había nadie más en el vagón ,todos comentaban la pelea,April estaba de pie y había obligado a Rachel a ponerse de pie

-entonces se hace pum pum–explicó levantando la pierna y dirigiéndola peligrosamente a la morena que se agachó-pero no te apartes sino no tiene gracia en fin luego pasas la mano por detrás del cuello , y patada,patada patada-siguió la chica pegando tres saltos seguidos-patada donde duele,codazo en la espalda y para terminar la tarea patada en el estómago-a medida que lo iba diciendo lo interpretaba claro que sin hacerle daño a la morena

-verdaderamente apasionante pero¿por qué no lo has hecho antes? créeme te hubiera sido útil-comentó Pam ,dijo señalando el cuerpo magullado de la chica

-simplemente porque no estaba en situación ,desde el suelo no puedo recurrir bien a mi fuerza-dijo haciéndose la importante-¡Lili ¡¿adonde te habías metido?-preguntó viéndola parada en la puerta

-me han raptado

-valla ¿y quién pagó el rescate?-pregunto Rachel

-pues ...nadie-dijo pensativa la chica

-¡mirar ya veo Hogwarts¡-gritó April emocionada ,todos se apelotonaron en la ventana

-eso April es un molino-enfatizó Brian

-valla,de lejos tiene un aire

Todos la miraron atónitos menos Rachel que mirando el molino pensativa comentó

-hombre si lo miras de perfil...

Había pasado una hora más ,estaban todos tirados en el suelo jugando a las cartas(al mentiroso)

-¡MENTIROSA¡-el dedo de Lili se dirigió acusador hacia April

-¡pero como te atreves-dijo haciéndose la ofendida-la duda ofende

-enseña

April con una mueca de disgusto enseño la carta y cogió las demás del montón pero enseguida se levantó

-pero no te enfades-intentó razonar Lili

-oigo música celestial-anunció con voz soñadora

Todos se miraron y se levantaron corriendo

-¿algo del carrito guapos?-como iba imaginar que de ahí sacaría la comida de un mes

Los murmullos de que habían llegado ya empezaron a oirse,April escudriñando en la oscuridad preguntó

-¿seguro que no es un molino?

-¡vamos¡-Brian le cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia fuera donde las demás amigas los esperaban

-esta lloviendo- anunció Pam cuando limpió el vapor del cristal de la puerta

-¿James?-llamó Shally-Ann

-si

-quítate la capa

-¿estas loca?

-no ,estoy mojada que es mucho peor

-ese es tu problema querida-le comentó Sirius

-grosero

-pija

-¿podríais parar de discutir?-rogó James llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-es el ,esta siempre en mi contra

Sirius le sonrió socarronamente

-vamos ¡esto se esta mojando¡- chilló Cristine señalando su túnica y su pelo

-cariño,eso es lo que tiene la lluvia ,te mojas-dijo Lupin con risa contenida ,los cuatro chicos se rieron ellas no le dieron importancia

-¡QUEMA ,QUEMA QUEMA¡-gritaba Rachel corriendo debajo el agua

-¡HIPOTERMIA,HIPOTERMIA,HIPOTERMIA¡-la contradecía April temblando

-sois unas exageradas-dijo Brian estirando los brazos y poniendo la cara hacia el cielo-un poquito de lluvia nunca viene mal

Casi inmediatamente un estruendoso trueno anunció lo que venia ,y el agua empezó a caer torrencialmente ,a veces incluso con piedra

-¡SALVESE QUIÉN PUEDA¡¡-gritó Lili corriendo hacia el castillo

Cuando llegaron todos estaban empapados ,y Pevees el poltergueist se dedicaba a mandar ráfagas de aire frió para que se acabaran de congelar

-genial-dijo sarcástica April escurriéndose la túnica-con toda el agua que llevo encima podría llenar medio océano pacifico

-¡Pevees como sigas haciendo eso voy a acabar con lo poco vivo que queda de ti¡-vociferó Rachel

-pero que vulgar-Cristie la miraba de arriba abajo con desprecio

-¿perdona?-preguntó Rachel con el ceño fruncido

-he dicho que eres una vulgar

-mira te voy a matar...esa seria la frase que diría en el caso de que me importara lo que los demás dijeran de mi-dijo Rachel para luego continuar hablando con Lili

-veis esa es el tipo de chica que yo busco, claro que sin ataduras ¿eh?-dijo Sirius bastante alto como para que la morena lo escuchara

-¿a si? pues tu eres el tipo de chicos que evito ,pero sin atadura ¿Eh?-se burló Rachel antes de entrar al gran comedor

-mi mundo a dejado de tener sentido-dijo la morena melodramáticamente sentándose en la mesa

-se como te sientes-dijo Brian angustiado por unas chicas que no paraban de mirarle y sonreírle

-adoro ser impopular-dijo April sirviéndose generosas cantidades de pollo-no cambiaria mi anonimato por nada del mundo..bueno quizás por un poco de esas patatas asadas ¿Lils me pasas la bandeja?

-Yo que tu me encerraba en mi cuarto y no salía,un merodeador puajj-dijo Pam apartando el plato del disgusto

-por esa misma razón mi secuestrador se llevó una pequeña sorpresita-dijo Lili sonriendo perversamente

flash back

Lili empezó a dar pataditas en el suelo

-¿qué haces?-preguntó James molestó por el ruido

-te hablo por código Morse

-¿y que dices?-pregunto el sonriendo y acercándose más al cuerpo de la chica

-te aviso de lo que va a pasar a continuación-dijo ella de con sutileza acercandose un poco a él

-¿y que va a pasar?

-¡esto¡-la chica le dio un gran codazo y luego le dio un rodillazo en las joyas de familia para luego salir corriendo a juntarse con sus amigos

fin del flash back

-yo siempre quise hacer eso-dijo April-solo estoy buscando un conejillo de indias

-ya se porque voy con vosotras-dijo Brian-sois del tipo de gente que no conviene tener en tu contra

Todas sonrieron orgullosas

Me apetecía hacer una historia de merodedores¡plis dejad reviews¡¡¡


	2. pociones agitadas

La contraventana del cuarto de las chicas empezó a abrirse y a cerrarse violentamente ,el gran hechizo que Lili aplicaba todos los años ,solía ayudara la ardua tarea de despertar a sus amigas, Lili se levanto de un salto ,ya que había olvidado el estruendo en sus vacaciones, Pam abrió los ojos con violencia ,Rachel empezó a dar vueltas en su cama como poseída, April se aferró fuertemente a su almohada a los cinco minutos llegó Brian

-¿traes el agua?-pregunta Lili impaciente mirando a sus amigas

-no ,he traído algo muchísimo mejor ,me lo ha prestado uno de tercero-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de April

PANGGGGGGGG

-¡¿dónde esta?¿dónde esta?-pregunto April que sobresaltada se había subido de un salto a la cama

Ahí parado enfrente de ella estaba Brian con dos enormes platillos

-estáis locos-dijo la chica bajándose de un salto y empezando a andar muy seria ,el chico la paro por el brazo

-¿te has enfadado?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-créeme si me hubiera enfadado estarías muerto ,y ahora déjame no pienso dejar que Rachel duerma un segundo mas que yo...trae-dijo arrebatándole los platillos para luego empezar por la habitación golpeándolos

-callaros ya¡-abucheos se oyeron de todas las demás habitaciones, entonces la castaña salió al pasillo y pego un platillazo especialmente fuerte. Cuando volvió a entrar ya todas estaban despiertas

-eres el mismísimo demonio-murmuró con rencor Rachel

-corrección ,soy hijastra de mismísimo demonio –luego se metió en el baño, y pronto oyeron el agua de la ducha caer

-me voy a devolver los platillos al chico luego os veo

Media hora más tarde todos desayunaban

-James

-si

-mira a esa chica

-vale ¿qué pasa con ella?

-mi próximo fichaje

-buen chiste-comenzó el volviendo a su desayuno

-¿qué tiene de malo?

-ella no quiere saber nada de ti

-¿cómo?¿no has notado como me mira?

-no he podido notarlo Sirius...nunca te mira

-cierto hay que ponerle remedio a esto inmediatamente-comentó levantándose

-no me mira a mi-decía Brian avergonzado

-si, si que lo hace-contesto April mirando de reojo a la chica

-he dicho que no ,mira a ...

-te mira a ti

-tienes razón le mira a el

todo levantaron su mirada, Sirius Black estaba detrás de ellos

-oye tu..-empezó dirigiéndose a Rachel

-Hilton-dijo la morena frunciendo el ceño mientras April soltaba una risita tonta

-mira el sábado hay visita a Hogsmeade y puedes venir conmigo

-no

-¿por qué?

-así no se piden las cosas

-esta bien ,si quisieras venir conmigo el sábado a Hogsmeade seria un honor para mi¿ qué dices?

-no

-pero...

-solo quería humillarte pensaba decirte que de todas formas

-¿sabes que soy de los que luchan por lo que quieren?

-¿y que quieres?

-a ti

-¿debo sentirme halagada?

-debes

-pues mejora el repertorio, porque me aburres

Sirius la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se fue

April siguió riéndose contagiándole la risa a Brian

-¿y tu de que te ríes?¿tengo que recordarte ah..como era? ah si..Edwan Mcgregor- siseó Rachela la castaña

Los dos jóvenes callaron de inmediato

-Eso mi querida Rach a sido un golpe bajo-comentó Pam

-oh pero si mira ahí esta ,mirándote para variar ,haber que le salude

-no lo harás-amenazó April

-si lo haré

-no lo harás

pero Rachel había a empezado a mover la mano hacia la mesa Ravenclaw ,un chico de buen físico aparto la vista avergonzado

-soy buena espantándote pretendientes ¿eh? Aunque nuestro querido Brian sea mejor

El chico se concentró en sus cereales pero un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas,

-y bien que os parece lo de el viaje-preguntó Lili

-viaje-April arrugó el entrecejo-¡oh si viaje¡¡ay madre¡¡la autorización¡-luego se giró hacia Brian

-si coge a Bown total la usas tu más que yo

-¡gracias ¡es que Sharon le tiene alergia a –empezó a contar con los dedos-la mayonesa ,las lechuzas, los anfibios, el algodón ,la lactosa, los huevos ,las abejas, el polvo ,los ácaros, y oh si¡ la manzanilla

Luego bajó sus ojos del techo-cielo del gran comedor y miró las caras de pocker de sus amigos

-me voy-dijo empezando a correr ,a los dos segundos Edwan se levantaba también bajo otra atenta mirada

-¿qué tocará ahora?-preguntó Rachel

-ni idea ,el inepto de Lupin se dedica a jugar a su novia en vez de cumplir sus tareas-contesto Lili viendo la escena

-eso tiene solución-comentó Pam-¡eh tu ¡si tu¡¿qué demonios te crees que haces¡¡tienes que repartir los horarios¡ así que deja de buscarle las caries a esa ...esa y cumple con tu deber-dijo Pam señalándolo

El chico se puso rojo

-¡cierto ¡ se a pasado el tiempo volando¡¿podrías ser un poco más amable no?

-podría, pero..no..no lo haré

El chico le miró extrañado y se apresuró a ir por los horarios

-¡ataque ataque ataque¡-dijo Pam viendo su horario luego se giró hacia Lupin que se había sentado de nuevo-¡eh tu¡si tu de nuevo¡ pero como te atreves a repartirnos esto¡¡

El chico la miró con furia

-deberías de dejar de ser tan amargada,no es bueno para la salud

-así? ven y dímelo a la cara ¡cobarde¡-dijo Pam cuando el chico ya no podía oírle

-¿hablando sola?-pregunto Lili

-que ah no nada

- ¿qué nos toca ahora?

-pociones

Lili entonces cambio de dirección

-¿eh?¿dónde vas? pociones es por ahí

-lo se pero la torre de astronomía esta para allá, podríamos aprovechar para tirarnos desde la torre más alta no?

Cuando llegaron a pociones Pam Rachel y Lili se sentaron juntas como siempre y Brian se dirigió a su sitio habitual ,se fijó en que la silla de su lado estaba vacía.

April iba corriendo fatigada, vio al profesor acercarse al aula y apretó el paso, el profesor empezó a cerrar

-cinco metros...

Y cuando quedaba una brecha estrecha en la puerta derrapó entrando justo a tiempo

-usted siempre tan puntual-comentó sarcásticamente su profesor de pociones

-Bien ,no perderé mi clase con estúpidos discursos, porque pienso que es más necesario poner a vuestras escasas y perezosas neuronas ha hacer ejercicio después de todo un verano cuya máxima preocupación a sido elegir entre suéter verde o azul ,así que abrir el libro por la página 56 y hacer algo por la humanidad,si alguién tiene alguna duda que levante la mano

-profesor tengo un problema-levanto la mano April-aquí pone caldero de medida dos y el mío mide dos y medio

-¬¬ no importa utilice el que tenga

-profesor no creo que pueda hacerlo-dijo Lili

-¿porque no?

-tengo alergia a el polvo de escreguto

-pues que lo heche su compañera de al lado

-¡esto es indignante¡ ¿yo?acaso yo tengo la culpa, desde este momento dejare de ser una victima de la sociedad-dramatizo la chica en bajito

Todos rieron

-¿algún problema Silverston?

-ninguno profesor

Las chicas se miraron entre si, habían perdido ya quince minutos de clase como siempre solían hacer ,ahora tocaba hacer la poción

-hay quién ya no sabe como llamar la atención-replicó Shelly An desde su izquierda

-hay quién todavía sí-dejo caer Lili mirando con el entrecejo fruncido como iba vestida la rubia

-que Evans ¿envidia?

-si envidio tu capacidad de hacer el ridículo y no sentirte inferior

Shally Ann iba a contestar cuando se escuchó una explosión ,todos se giraron,y vieron a Remus con media mejilla negra y a Petter a su lado con el pelo chamuscado

-¡Pettigrew¡-chilló el profesor-es usted un autentico inepto, aunque no le culpo ,si Potter hubiese estado atento esto no hubiese pasado yo le preguntaría adonde quedaba sus lealtades

James que estaba tres calderos al lado se puso rojo de rabia

-puede estar seguro que lejos de usted-susurró

-¿cómo dice?-dijo el profesor con expresión peligrosa

-he dicho que

RINGGGG

James no le contesto ,y empezó a recoger


End file.
